User blog:StacyFan/Goosebumps Rewrite: Help! We Have Strange Powers!
About time I did another one of these. This one we're going "modern" with one that I actually do like. However,as I thought about it I found a way to change things up to make it stronger and weed out the parts that don't work. I dig the set up, the villain and the reveal of what's up with Nina and Artie a lot but that stuff could have fleshed out more and the leads could have had less blind hatred. You can thank ThatRetro for spawning my main idea for this one. He said that he wanted Nina and Artie to be the leads given the actually leads could be but thought that it would be hard to do given the twist. After some thinking, I found a way to fix that...mostly by giving Jillian and Jackson their part of the story. Hear me out: Okay, so in this version Jill and Jack are forced by their parents to move every couple of years or so, usually for either small or unknown reasons. As a result, they have a hard time making new friends, so they typically end up being more in the background. ike before, the Madamade Doom machine seems to give them powers that they mess around with. They have fun at first until they find the powers hard to control. Again like before, they meet Inspector Crainum, who has dangerous powers of his own and he thinks only certain people deserve to have powers he is why you don't see superheroes running around. (Makes you wonder how he'd react to Jack Johnson). They do manage to escape their initial run in with them but this puts them on high alert as they wonder what to do with this guy clearly on the lock out for kids with powers. He eventually shows up at a birthday party where he goes straight for their parents, because plot twist: They have powers too! Powers actually run in the family. They don't know exactly why but they do and the main characters powers actually happened because they get them around when they turn 13, and thus that machine actually did nothing noteworthy to them, it seems. Cranium caught wind of the parents some time ago and they've been moving ever since in order to get away from him. They have thought about full on fighting back to defeat him for good but we're too afraid to lose given they had kids to take care of. After some coaxing, Jill and Jack team up with the parents to combine/hone all their powers and they turn Cranium into a baby like before, so he can grow up and show up again in the HorrorLand stuff. But until then, the man keeping them from having a life is gone and they'll learn to control their powers with help from their parents. And if you're wondering, this does allow the later twist where The Menace messes with them to make the think Lizzy and Luke are working against them to exist, since now he merely messed with them and didn't full on give them the powers. Still isn't totally logical, but I like how he starts bickering among the kids with this so I'm keeping that. So yeah, didn't change too much of the main plot, just the background stuff to make the leads more sympathetic and flesh out the good aspects more. Not a whole lot to add here, just more of me tweaking a children's book because I have no life. Once again, I don't claim to be a master writer myself and these are just for fun. We'll see if I get inspired to do more but until then, leave feedback if you can, and goodbye. (And yeah, I guess this means Nina and Artia are of no use to this version. Ah well) Category:Blog posts